The present invention relates to the electrical, electronic and computer arts, and, more particularly, to improvements in seizure detection, prediction and prevention using neurostimulation technology.
Neurostimulation is regarded a potential technique to prevent or treat seizures in epileptic patients. However, state-of-the-art neuromodulation technologies for epilepsy employ a one-fits-all technique which neither distinguishes between patients, nor between seizure types, durations and locations in the brain. Rather, current technologies apply the same neuromodulation signal (“white noise”) non-stop to the same nerve (Vagus nerve) in all patients, with the hope that this will help to prevent seizures before they happen or counteract seizures as they happen. This is highly inefficient both, from a treatment efficacy/sensitivity standpoint and from an energy efficiency standpoint. Moreover, current technologies include pre-configured stimulation settings responsive to detection of seizures based on previously-identified brain patterns. Furthermore, conventional technologies are not only constrained to a set of pre-defined features, but also require a dedicated component for each pre-defined feature.